Family Pride
by laurelh799
Summary: Black Canary's daughter joins the Team and she becomes an important member of the Team. She is kidnapped and held captive my someone who turns out to be her father. She never knew her father.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing anything like this. I've had this idea for a long time but I'm just now writing it out. I've had writers block for awhile so I'm glad I was able to write this! This chapter is basically an introduction, hopefully it'll get better as I go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dinah Lance asked her daughter Katherine, or Kitty for short.

"I'm positive." Kitty said.

Dinah sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "Alright, if that's what you want I'm not going to stand in your way. But I hope you realize how dangerous this is."

Dinah was Black Canary, a member of the infamous Justice League. She had been for the past fourteen years. Kitty wanted to join the Team, much to Dinah's dislike. Kitty had been training in martial arts since she was three years old. She got her mother's talent for martial arts and picked it up very quickly and at only sixteen she almost matched Dinah's abilities. In another year or two she would surpass Dinah. She was quicker, more agile, and learned a lot faster than her mother. Kitty was smart all around, she graduated high school at the age of thirteen. Whereas Dinah graduated high school at the age of sixteen. Kitty got a lot of things from her mother; intelligence, martial arts capabilities, blond hair, blue eyes, and her caring personality. Dinah went to college to study psychology and Kitty had the attributes to become a psychologist as well. One thing she didn't get from her mother was the Canary cry. Dinah got it from her mother and she was kind of hoping Kitty didn't get it but she got her own set of powers. She could control air, fire, water, and metal. She could make all of that move, turn water into ice or gas, turn air into fog, make a fire larger or smaller, and could bend metal into any kind of shape. But she preferred to use her fighting skills instead. Another thing she didn't get from Dinah was height. Dinah was close to five foot seven and Kitty was barely five foot one. Kitty was hoping that she might get a little taller but she was starting to think that was as tall as she was getting.

"You don't want me to do this, do you?" Kitty asked.

"I want you to have a normal life. A life where you don't have to worry about super villains

wanting to kill you, keeping your secret identity a secret, and then there's the chance of getting killed every time you go out on a mission. So, no, I don't want you to do this," Dinah responded.

"Are you okay with it?"

Dinah hesitated before she answered, "Yes."

Kitty broke into a big smile, "Thank you!"

Dinah smiled back, "Don't get your hopes up just yet. I still have to go over it with the rest of the League but you have a pretty good chance of getting in."

"I won't let you down, I promise." She then left the room.

 _I'm going to regret this, Dinah thought._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review or/and favorite! I'll be getting the second chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks after Dinah and Kitty had their conversation, the League was having one of their annual "recruiting" meetings. The team had become an important part of the League and they were adding new members once a year. Dinah didn't know if they would allow Kitty to join, she had no field experience whatsoever, but she had a good feeling about it. She didn't really want Kitty to join the team but she knew there was no way she was going to talk her out of it. No one knew she had a daughter, except for Green Arrow. It wasn't a secret, she just never told anyone else in the League.

The meeting started and Dinah waited for the right moment. "I have a suggestion," she said.

"Who?" Flash asked.

"My daughter," she replied. There was stunned silence in the room for a moment.

"Her info," Batman said.

"She's sixteen, her fighting capabilities are as good as mine and she's still improving, her powers are controling fire, air, water, and metal, and she's already very good at stealth," she answered.

"Any field experience?"

"No, but she's ready for this. I assure you she's very well trained," she answered.

"You know we also take maturity into consideration. How mature is she?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Over all she's very mature. She's always been more mature than most kids her age. At times she can have some immature moments but she's still a kid, she's going to have immature moments."

"We'll take her into consideration," Wonder Woman said.

Now all Dinah could do was wait. The original seven members of the team decided who made it onto the team. All the other members of the league would leave the room while the original seven decided.

"Do you think they'll let Kitty in?" Green Arrow asked Black Canary while they waited for the original seven to decide.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling they will. She'll be pretty upset if she doesn't get in," she answered.

Dinah and Oliver, Green Arrow, had been dating for several years. Oliver and Kitty had a great relationship. Kitty didn't know who her father was and Oliver filled the gap where her father should be. Dinah knew who Kitty's father was but she didn't want her to know until she was a little bit older.

"I thought you didn't want her doing this?"

"I don't. She's been asking for months and I guess she finally wore me down. You know how she is; if she wants something badly enough she's not going to stop until she gets it. If she makes the team at least all her hard work that came with the martial arts training won't go to waste."

After what seemed like forever the original seven finally came to a decision.

Wonder Woman walked up to Dinah. "We decided that it is a good idea to let her join. Whenever you want bring her to Mount Justice so she can get acquainted with the rest of the team."

Dinah nodded, "Thank you."

When Dinah walked in her house later that evening Kitty was sitting on the couch in the living room eating a salad whilst watching tv.

"Hey Mom," Kitty said as Dinah walked into the living room.

"Don't tell me you've completely forgotten what today was," Dinah said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Um... I don't know," Kitty said.

"Where did I go today?"

The thought finally hit Kitty. "OH! Well, what did they say? Did I get in?"

"You're in," Dinah said, smiling.

Kitty jumped out of the couch, "Yes! Thanks for letting me do this!" She hugged her mom and then asked, "Well, when do I start?"

"I thought I'd take you to Mount Justice Saturday and let you get acquainted with the rest of the team and we'll see where it goes from there. Does that sound good with you?" Dinah said.

"Yep! Sounds great."

Dinah put on a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I know I didn't want you doing this but I'm proud of the progress you've made over the years and I know you'll excel at the hero game. And don't worry about letting me down because you won't, I'll be proud of you no matter what happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kitty was very excited. In a few minutes she was going to be at Mount Justice - meeting the other members of the team. She was going to be one step closer to going on her first mission. She was ready to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a hero/crime fighter.

Dinah appeared in the doorway of Kitty's room. "Are you ready?"

"Born ready," Kitty smiled.

Dinah smiled back at her. "Good, you'll fit in great with the rest of the team. They're all really good kids."

They were both in civvies. Kitty wasn't going to worry about her outfit until she started going on missions and Dinah had to work at her day job,as a pyschologist, after she brought Kitty to Mount Justice.

"Now I have to go to work right after I drop you off. Is it okay with you if you stay there until after I get off work? I'm getting off at 3:00 so you'll be there for at least eight hours," Dinah said.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright then. Remember to behave yourself and please don't get into any trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now let's go or I'll be late for work."

They went out of the house and got into the car. The zeta tube that Dinah used was a five minute drive from their house. In an abandoned gas station. They lived almost in the middle of nowhere in the countryside of Louisiana, so the possibility of someone stumbling across the zeta tube was pretty unlikely. It was possible but pretty unlikely.

They got there and Dinah parked the car out of sight.

"Okay, when I get over there, you need to stand exactly where I was. When I get there I'll authorize you so you can come over. As soon as you're authorized you'll be sent over," Dinah explained.

She stood in front of the camera. The AI computer scanned her.

 _Recognized, Black Canary, one three._

Black Canary was then teleported to Mount Justice and she started to authorize the computer so Kitty could come over.

 _Access granted, Element, B. zero nine. Authorization, Black Canary, one three._

Kitty was then teleported to Mount Justice.

"Does teleporting always make your stomach do flips?" she asked.

Dinah quietly chuckled,"You'll get used to it. I think I know where the rest of the team is, come on."

Kitty followed her until they came to a living room/kitchen area. There were eight other teens in the living room.

Miss Martian was the first one to notice Black Canary. "Black Canary! Are you giving a training session today?"

"No, M'gann. I came here for other reasons."

That was when Kitty stepped out from behind her mother.

"I'd like you all to meet the newest member of the team, this is Kitty."

"Hi," Kitty smiled.

Everyone else said their hellos and came to meet her.

"It's nice to meet you," M'gann smiled at her.

"Likewise," Kitty smiled back.

"Are you two related? 'Cause you look a lot alike," Artemis asked.

"She's my daughter," Dinah responded.

Just like at the League meeting everyone seemed really shocked to hear that Canary has a daughter.

"I have to go to work and I thought I'd leave Kitty here until I get off so she could meet all of you. Maybe you could possibly show her around Mount Justice and Happy Harbor?"

"We will be happy to do that," Kaldur said.

"Okay, then," Dinah said. She put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I'll be back later."

Kitty nodded and Dinah left.

Kitty was enjoying getting to meet everyone and they all were so nice and welcoming. They had showed her around Mount Justice and Happy Harbor. When they got done with the tour, M'gann had made lunch.

"So being Canary's daughter you must be pretty good at fighting?" Artemis asked her.

"I don't want to brag, but yeah. I'm at an extremely high level for someone of my age. It usually takes twenty five to thirty years for someone to get to the level that I'm at. It's pretty rare for someone to do that but I'm not the first person to do it," Kitty said.

"Well, she pushes us pretty hard with training. Is she hard on you?"

"No, not really. She doesn't even want me to do this but I wanted to."

"Do you have powers?" M'gann asked.

"Uh-huh. I have control over fire, water, air, and metal but I'd rather not use my powers because I can have a hard time controling them. Until I can figure out how to use them I won't be using them that much," Kitty responded.

"Tomorrow evening we're all going to see a movie. Would you like to come?" Zatanna asked.

"I'd love to but I can't. I ride horses and I have a competition tomorrow and I we probably won't get home until eleven or twelve tomorrow night. We have to leave at four tonight," Kitty replied.

"Wow! Thats early!"

"Yeah, the place where we're going is three hours away. I'm going to have to get up at three and I have a bunch of stuff to do when I get home. Let me know the next time y'all go to a movie though. I love going to movies!"

"What part of the country do you live in? You have a unique accent that I've never heard and you talk a lot different than anyone else I know," Kaldur asked.

"The South. About as deep south as you can get. I've been told I have a very thick accent and southern people talk different than people from other parts of the country. I've tried not saying "y'all" but it doesn't feel right when I say "you guys" instead "y'all"," Kitty said.

"Well, I like the way you talk," M'gann said.

"Thanks," Kitty beamed at her.

Before Kitty knew it her mother was there to pick her up.

"Ready to go?" Dinah asked as she walked in the room.

"No, not really," Kitty said.

"Well, we have to. You've got a bunch of stuff to do in preperation for tomorrow so we have to go."

"I know."

"You want to hang out with us Sunday?" Zatanna asked.

Kitty looked at her mother. "I don't see why not," Dinah smiled at her daughter.

"I'll be here Sunday!" Kitty said

"Well, I can tell that you enjoyed yourself," Dinah said when they got back home.

"Yeah, I did! Everyone is so nice and I can't wait to start doing missions. Speaking of missions, when do you think I go on my first mission?"

"I'm not sure yet. Get to know the team a little more and we'll see. Maybe two to three weeks. I want a recon mission to be your first mission."

"Okay, that sounds good."


End file.
